


We’ll be the lucky ones

by exosweave



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Captivity, Human Experimentation, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: Experiment number 4 has never known the outside world. As one of their first acquisitions, Byun Baekhyun grew up in the laboratory. From a lax four-year-old to an increasingly critical, rebellious young teenager, Baekhyun saw numerous experiments come and go. Now that he has discovered the truth of the experiment as an adult, he is eager to seize what has been taken from him: his freedom.It is a wonder that Baekhyun has maintained his powers all these years during his voluntary cooperation. For that reason, the team is looking for the right candidate to redistribute Baekhyun's powers. When Baekhyun discovers that people are now being plucked from the streets like laboratory rats - instead of volunteers - it dawns on him that he doesn't have much time left.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We’ll be the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh, the moment we become one  
>  We’ll be the lucky ones_
> 
> Decided to post this old oneshot (with the mindset that I don't have to post full fanfics, or I'll never upload any of my writing since I am so bad at finishing stuff lmao). This work is unbeta'd: English isn't my native language. Any mistakes in these are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy this Lucky One AU!

Everything changed with the arrival of Experiment 61.

Where he had had the liberty for years of walking around freely in his room – a personal, tailored to his size prisonlike cocoon of glass it felt like – Byun Baekhyun now suddenly got buckled down onto an iron bedframe in a shared examination room.

The number of the young man in the hospital bed before him – neatly embroidered onto the spotless white collar sitting around his neck – mockingly stared back at him. Yet another victim to pass the review. Into the bed and out, one after the other switching positions. He didn’t know yet that 61 would be the one that would bring an end to it all.

After all this time, Four still got nauseous with every injection that entered his veins. They always left him behind in the suffocating straps. Far from concerned. Judging by the strips of lights from the machines that kept flaring by the white ceiling, he counted the hours. They always left him for three days.

After three days, the substances had never made a real difference. After three days, they always rolled him back into his prisoner’s cell on four wheels.

61 had caused a lot of commotion when he got rolled into the very same examination room as him.

Baekhyun had ever screamed. As a child the thought had never once popped into his head that he could: the nurses had always been very friendly. Later however every attempt at it got crushed down straight away. Sometimes he wondered if he even had a voice left after all of those horror-experiments.

Even though he still had all of his senses, he had become pretty good at blocking out all irritating sounds out of his head. He didn’t have another choice. The downright pig-like screams of terror coming from the other experiment would’ve driven him long crazy if he really were to have listened to them.

Besides that, four didn’t really have time for emotions. No time for connections. The numbers on the collars only kept adding onto. The difference between the number on his collar and the ones on the other’s collars was only getting bigger.

Being blind for the outside world and the truth only had its perks.

__

They put him under anesthesia.

Five days later he woke up too soon.

Without any sense of time. Without any power in his legs. Without any privacy.

The glass room opposite of his prisoners cell was now occupied. Cameras in every corner, crack and cavity of his room. It didn’t take him long to suppress the feeling that he was the permanent resident of an exhibition. The next phase of the experiment seemed to finally have commenced. An experiment where he would never live to see the end of it without the help of his cage mate.

Baekhyun heard the noise of the cameras as they zoomed until they found the right focus. They followed him around down to every toe movement. In the monotony that was a part of his day and whole existence, he decided to move to the edge of his room.

Even though Baekhyun was still very unsteady on his legs, he stared at the tiled white floor that invitingly looked back at him. His back kept aching and rebelling against the matrass of the hospital bed. Even if he could still walk and move, he knew they had taken something from him.

But it would be impossible to look for the scars that could possibly have been added to his body. The cameras were watching his every movement. Undressing was something that happened by the hands of the nurses and the nurses alone. Washing was something that happened by nurses’ hands alone. Disinfecting was something reserved for the nurses too. Getting dressed was the nurses’ privilege.

Even casting a glance at his own body was completely ruled out. Not following the protocol meant punishment. Then they would take away furniture and the little other possessions he had earned.

The wheels of the drip – that was attached to his right hand – made a squeaking noise while Baekhyun seeked out the very edge of the room. From the extreme left corner he had the biggest overview of the hallway between his cell and the one from experiment 61.

There had never been much to see before. Only an alarm with a light that sometimes blinked a hue of red as bright as the hair of 61 in the cell right opposite of his.

If the cell opposite of his remained dark, Baekhyun was in luck. Then he could watch his own appearance in the reflection of the impenetrable, soundproof glass.

But those occasions were very rare. The lights always dimmed all at once. Programmed that way, the examinators tried to push the same brainless rhythm onto their experiments as well.

A rhythm Baekhyun no longer could live without. It was his grip on life. The red lights of the alarms attached to the ceiling all throughout the hallway were his beacon of light in the pitch black dark. Similar to a lighthouse guiding him home. Or a little night light when heading to bed.

Number four was resting on his side. He had remained lying on his side after they had examined him. They had given him yet another injection. Withdrawn blood. Taken his temperature. The usual.

Soon the lights would turn off to signal nighttime. He was sure of it. But first experiment 61 had to be brought back to his room.

The redhaired boy was lead out of this room even before the nurses had come to examine Baekhyun. Even if it wasn’t that strange for experiments to stay gone for such a long time, Four found it rather strange how such a thing occurred that close to bedtime.

It made him uneasy. Not because that would leave him all by himself again in the godforsaken hallway or because that would mean that they’d have to bring in a whole new experiment. Because of the fact that the doctors had gone too far already.

His spinal cords.

Soon maybe his brains.

While the camera in the corner of the ceiling continued to take a closeup of his head, Baekhyun probed at his skull with his fingertips. He didn’t have a clue where they would have to search exactly to find his powers – to him it felt like they were part of every fiber in his being – but one thing was clear: they would have to cut in deep to find it.

He couldn’t care if any of the experiments came out of it alive or not. They just as well could’ve disposed of experiment 61 already and 4 would only know it for sure a couple of weeks down the line, because he would never return.

Maybe that would be the best.

No. Baekhyun stared back at his own reflection with determination before he cautiously rolled himself onto his stomach. He wouldn’t die in here. As long as 61 would come back, he wouldn’t.

The lights shut off. And with that Baekhyun instantly fell asleep.

He didn’t have a clue when 61 got brought back to his corresponding cell, but when Baekhyun startled awake he was back. He could see the silhouette of his red head sitting on the opposite side of the hallway.

Frowning he pushed himself up on his lower arms. There was no familiar read lighting to be seen in the total dark. It was still the very same night.

Next to his left ear something was sputtering. Sparks were jumping from the camera. The wires.

Fused.

But there was another sound that threatened to pierce his eardrums through the usual silence. Something even more peculiar. Louder than buzzing or grumbling.

Voices.

It were multiple voices.

Not the calming, shushing type of voices the nurses used to persuade him with when they were feeling him up.

Chaotic voices.

The voice of 61.

And with that the sudden sound of his own footsteps. The metal of the drip was making a protesting, ringing noise while Baekhyun hard-handedly pulled the needle from his own hand and forcefully pushed the thing away from him.

The door of his cell. It was standing wide-open. The gateway to his freedom.

He should’ve been skeptical enough to know to not walk straight to it right away. But the only camera registering his every movement was now threatening to burst into flames in the corner of his room. If staying loyal to the lab and the people taking care of him meant that he had to burn to a crisp in his hospital bed, he didn’t want to be.

Bursting through the door, 61 did the exact same thing at the exact same time. Faltering on his legs, Baekhyun just about broke his own fall by clutching the other’s shirt when the two of them collided.

Four spotted the panicked expression on the other’s face. The shocked gaze at his own hands. The direction of his eyes towards the fuse box.

Oh no- It couldn’t be- This idiot?!

“Hey, champion, stay with me.” Even if Baekhyun was convinced that he would probably have to keep up with hím if they had to make a run for it.

It was strange, but as soon as Four looked the taller in the eyes he knew it. He saw it. He could feel it. In the dark ember pools sitting in the middle of 61’s face, his own powers were reflected. Or at least a part of it, because Four felt the other part – the part that was still deeply intertwined into his DNA – respond.

The two powers were calling out for each other. Like magnets. The magnetism in the attraction Byun Baekhyun had always possessed. And of which the antipode had now disappeared from his body.

But which part remained? There was only one way to find out.

A way that wouldn’t work if Baekhyun lost track of the big man. And thus his feet moved the other man around swiftly when the other man called out for him nervously on their way to escape. As if the grip of the big, warm hand around his wrist hadn’t forced him to keep it moving. Although he didn’t need much aid with the panic rushing him.

He was finally free on his feet. Or almost on free feet. For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he could walk and run around as he pleased.

The darkness in the hallways mixed with the abrupt spurts of the flames coming from the sabotaged fuse box made him nervous. It didn’t exactly help come down the fear that soared through his veins, which felt as foreign to him as the emotion of liberty. He was slowly starting to think that they’d would probably get held back any minute from now. At least, that’s what he expected.

It was all too good to be true.

They were getting trapped like rats in the dark hallways.

But then they were suddenly standing outside. In the chaos and darkness 61 had found a small ray of light. Light which Baekhyun hadn’t been able to trace himself. He already knew it then: someone had taken a run with his anode.

It took Four’s eyes some log seconds before they adjusted to the light. After that the blurry shapes started to take the form of objects. Sky high walls of concrete. An enormous transparent dome that closed the laboratory off from the outside atmosphere.

He didn’t have much time to be amazed by the impressive sight.

61 got back on his feet rather quickly. “Come on,” he spoke hurriedly, but Baekhyun didn’t even consider for one second to go the other way. Grateful for the man and his quick decision making abilities, he started running after him. Just like the man, he pressed his back against the concrete wall as close as he possibly could. Even if the camera in Baekhyun’s cell had burst into flames, it didn’t mean the outside camera’s made to scan the domain weren’t disposed of too.

An armored vehicle. They were going to steal a vehicle.

The door popped open underneath 61’s hand without him really having to put much effort into it. Four growled and curses under his breath at the boy taking such an advantage of his newly acquired powers. Baekhyun would make sure that he wouldn’t run away with it.

61 didn’t have to hold the door open for him long. Baekhyun was already crawling inside the vehicle before the other man could all well and good take place behind the steering wheel. He threw the door close behind him with quite the sound, not because he didn’t do his best but because the thing was just too heavy for his arm muscles to handle.

Baekhyun knew the possibilities of his own powers inside and out, but he didn’t have any knowledge of vehicles. He had only been inside of one once before and it had possibly been the worst ride of his entire life. But what he did know was that they needed something to start the vehicle.

Something which they didn’t have…

“How are you-“ he couldn’t finish the question because of the sound of the roaring engine.

He had done it. Dumbfounded Baekhyun looked at the wires sitting in between 61’s fingers, only looking up at him next.

“We’re going to make it.”

“Then drive!” he hissed urgently, his hands searching for the seat belt in order to protect himself in some way. He didn’t know what exactly 61’s driving skills would entail.

He casted a frightened glance over his shoulder at the laboratory when the vehicle finally moved forward. It stood like a stately, dark spot behind them. Looming.

Baekhyun was shocked by the sudden squeaking noises emanating from the car. Luckily enough it didn’t sound like an alarm system tracking them down. The screen in the middle of the dashboard lit up. Since the other man was driving, he naturally leaned forward immediately to read the instruction on his behalf.

“Oxygen level up to standard. Ready for take-off. Accelerate. What?! Take-off?!”

Baekhyun felt himself getting pushed back in his chair instantly. Apparently 61 had immediately done what the screen had instructed them to do. Four was already feeling sick from the speed they were making.

Suddenly the gates loomed before them. They were closed. There was no security.

Baekhyun could only think of one way to open them. “61, open the gates! Do what you did before, open the gates now! We’re going to crash! Stop! STOP!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any headcanons? :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on twitter @exosweave if you feel like it. x


End file.
